


My Will Had Left Me To Fall (Discontinued)

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Almost every part of this fic could be based off a Rammstein song, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexuality, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Expolitation, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy kinks and sub stuff cause it's hot, Domestic Avengers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First chapter is kinda short but they'll get longer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, I have no idea what I'm doing, I might change it to second person we'll see what happens, I took this fic down but I'm putting it back, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Please read, Porn Video, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Avengers Are Good Bros, There's some dark shit in here, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, child porn, honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: Hey! So I will not be updating on this anymore.  The new one will have the same title, plot, and almost everything with some changes in it. Aged up characters and stuff like that. I'll get it out as soon as I can. Some of the chapters might be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short but it will get longer. Anyways, I hope you like it!
> 
> This chapter was inspired/based on a Rammstein song called Spring. 
> 
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2pcgfj These are the lyrics since the song is in German
> 
> https://vimeo.com/45872382?ref This is the video which is pretty straightforward... And dark... 
> 
> Anyways, feedback is always appreciated! I hope I can upload soon but finals are on their way... 
> 
> https://youtu.be/Px-FRo1K3DE I'm sure people can relate

On a high bridge, a girl holds her arms open and feels the wind hit her skin and the sun caress her face. She took a deep breath to inhale the wonderful fresh air and opened her eyes to see the people that had gathered down below. She heard them yelling and got frightened, thinking that they thought she was going jump off. She wanted to climb back down, but the crowd began to turn into a frenzy, not wanting her climb back down.

She climbed back up, terrified by the people around her that blocked the girl from getting back to the ground. They wanted to see her innards scattered on the ground, only then would they be satisfied. Screams roared from the crowd below and to the sides.

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

She cried softly in her hands as a cloud floated up above, suddenly covering the sun and making her blood run cold. She asked herself what she had done to deserve this. All the girl wanted was to appreciate the view and enjoy the peace, but the people had gathered around and prevented her serenity. She couldn’t focus on anything but them and how they were adamant about her demise. All they did was scream and cheer.

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

She was clinging to the rails for dear life as the crowd advanced. She pleaded for them to stop and go away, but they were having none of it. Little did she know, a man had climbed the bridge in secret as he snuck behind her. The hair on the back of her neck rose and she turned to see a man smiling with an evil gleam in his eye. Her eyes went wide with panic and before she had time to react, he pushed her off the rail, sending the girl falling to the ground. The cheers of joy as her body descended were the only sounds that filled her ears before everything went dark as she hit the ground.

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”

“JUMP!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Bullying, Rape, Underage, Child abuse
> 
> Tier and Spiel Mit Mir were the two songs that inspired this chapter :). Let me know what y'all think so far! Feedback is always appreciated. I cannot stress it enough.
> 
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2r1hrn Tier English lyrics
> 
> https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2pcfpy Spiel Mit Mir English lyrics

Lana woke up gasping as she curled into a ball and cried. She could still feel herself falling, even though she was laying on her bed. For once she wished she could sleep without any nightmares. She checked her phone to see it was three in the morning and decided there was no way she was going back to sleep before she had to go to school, so she chose to lay awake. Not that she would be able to sleep after a dream like that anyways. 

She let out a small sigh and thought about what she was going to be about starting school tomorrow. Why did she have to move? Lana had moved schools so many times she couldn’t count, so she wasn’t looking forward to being the freak yet again. Then again, anywhere she went she was the freak…She guessed that’s what happens when you have creepy powers to destroy almost anything you touch at will and crazy enhanced senses to beyond human imagination.

Her abilities to manipulate sense and touch had started when she was four. She had many a toy disappear by the touch of her hands when she little as well having major sensitivity issues. She often get ‘sesory overload’ as she liked to call it when everything became too much: the sights, sounds, feel, and taste overwhelming and sending her into shock. Lana had learned to control her powers over time and learned to cope with the sensitivity. She was home-schooled for a while so that she didn’t hurt anyone. She couldn’t remember when she had gained control, but she knew it she started with objects and animals until she was able to manipulate it at will. 

Needless to say, her abilities had caused many problems throughout her life, but she refused to think about that right now as she got up and decided to use her time wisely and got dressed in a simple loose sweater and black jeans with converse and a flannel jacket.

The hours went by extremely fast and all too soon her alarm clock was ringing for her to go to school. For some reason, she felt like today was going to be full of drama as she got her stuff ready and went downstairs to wait for her parents, who were already up and ready to go, well just her dad. The hair on her body stood on end at the sight of her stepfather, who lit up like a light as soon as he saw her.

“Mornin pumpkin. You ready to go,” he asked.

“Yea…”

“Aww… Where is that beautiful smile? C’mon, show me that pretty smile I know you have,” he pouted.

Lana only slugged her backpack over her shoulders and ignored her step father’s request, which proved to be a bad idea as he stormed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Lana whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly as his hands stroked her shoulders.

“When I tell you to smile, you smile. So let’s try that again. Show me that pretty smile,” he ordered, squeezing her breasts roughly as an indication of what he would do.

She forced a smile to her lips and he smirked and let go patting her on the back a little too hard before they finally walked out the door to head to school. Lana had been putting up with this for eight years…. It started when she was six and only got worse as time went on. Her real father had left when Lana was four and barely remembered him...As a result, her “lovely” mother had found this piece of garbage. When Lana’s mom had found out about her stepfathers' activities, she only told her to keep quiet.

Needless to say, her life was a piece of shit. She tried to think about more positive things in her life. Luckily, Lana was saved from having to think too hard as she arrived at school. She quickly grabbed her bag and was about to get out when her stepdad stopped her.

“Aren’t you going to say to bye?”

“G-goodbye...Love you,” those words made Lana cringe.

“I love you too,” he purred, surveying her body a little too much for her liking before he said, “Do you think you’ll be able to walk home?” 

“Yea...I’m sure I can manage,” Lana said, feeling happier that she wouldn’t have to be picked up by him.

With that, he waved her goodbye and Lana got out of the car as fast as she could manage and didn’t even look back as she walked inside. As soon as she was able to get a safe distance away from him, it felt like she could breathe properly. The first class she had was biology, so she navigated her way through the halls and found the classroom within five minutes. As soon as she walked in, the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she got a strange feeling of danger nearby. Lana had an innate ability to know when trouble was near, and it would most often happen when she was near her stepdad, but who could be a danger to her here?

She tried to act normal as she surveyed the room while she walked to the back of the class to take a seat. Her eyes landed on a blonde haired boy in the middle of the room. For some reason, she had a strong feeling that he was the one to avoid and the root of her uneasiness. She made sure to keep a wary eye on him while she listened to her teacher and ignored the strange glances that were sent her way from being new. Lana knew that the boy had to have been suspicious and class couldn’t end quick enough. As soon as class ended, Lana high-tailed out of there, desperate to leave as fast as she could. 

Her next two classes went by easy enough, but she got that feeling at lunch and saw him again. He was sitting with another kid with black hair and smooth caramel skin. She saw him eye her suspiciously as she walked by their table. Lana just avoided eye contact as she quickly walked away. She picked a spot where no one was sitting and ate her food in silence. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long before blondie sat across from her. Her nerves were telling her to get out of there, but she decided to stay calm and hope for the best.

“So, you new here,” he asked.

“I transferred…”

“What’s your name?”

“Why are you talking to me,” Lana questioned him.

His eyes narrowed and he eyed her dangerously. 

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but I know something is not right about you… I’m gonna find out, and believe me when I say that I will stop you from whatever it is you’re trying to do,” he growled at her.

“Is that a threat?”

“No. It was a promise.”

With that, he left her alone and went to sit with his friend. Great. Her first day and she already had an enemy. What did she do to deserve this? Is she just doomed to be miserable? She sighed and ate the rest of her food in silence and counted the seconds until lunch was over. 

Little did she know, Lana was about to make more than just one enemy as lunch was finally dismissed and she was allowed back to her locker. With two classes left, she thought she might actually make it through the day. That was until a group of boys had approached her as she was about to go to her next class. It was clear that the kid with black hair and a blue jacket was the leader as they trapped her against the cold metal.

“So, I hear you’re the new girl,” he smirked, “what’s your name?”

“None of your god damn business, creep,” she growled, attempting to push past him.

“Hey! Don’t walk away! Stay a little bit…”

“Why don’t you just leave me the fuck alone,” she hissed, yanking her arm out of his grip and shoving him back and out of the way.

Lana walked to her class, leaving the boys behind.

“You’ll pay for that, bitch,” she heard him yell.

She only snickered as she went to math to class, but a nagging feeling inside of her was telling her that she was going to regret it. 

Lana’s intuition proved to be correct as school finally let out. Her house wasn’t that far so it would only take around forty-five minutes to get there, but she only made it about fifteen seconds before that asshole from earlier confronted her.

“I told you that you were going to pay,” he seethed. 

She tried to ignore him, but he shoved her back roughly, causing her to stumble and fall into the arms of two boys that held her still. Lana struggled to break their grip as they dragged her to a more secluded place where they could get their revenge in private. The two boys held strong and kept her still as the kid punched her in the stomach over and over.

Lana spent the next thirty minutes getting beat to hell by the group of boys until she was black and blue. When they finally finished taking it out on her, they left her body on the ground. She didn’t feel like moving, but the surface below her was rough and hurting her back. To solve the problem, she placed her palm on the ground and concentrated on the texture, and felt the ground change to silk.

She took a little bit to catch her breath before gathering her things and continuing to limp home. It was sad that she was more scared of going home and knew that she was going to face a worse torment than what she had just endured now.  
Lana was sleeping peacefully when she was stirred awake by her door creaking open. Goosebumps formed instantly and she knew danger was near, but her mind was too groggy to respond. She looked up in time to see her stepdad coming over and getting in bed with her. This wasn’t anything new to Lana seeing as she had been facing this since she was four… This was just her life.

“W-wha are you doin h-ere?”

“Shhh…. Just relax baby…”

The moment his hands started to work off her tank top was the moment she was able to regain consciousness and try to push him away. This made him angry and he slapped her hard in the face, wrapping a hand around her neck and squeezing lightly.

“Stay the fuck still you whore!”

Her clothes were ripped off her body, leaving her exposed to him. He purred at the sight and quickly removed his garments as well. Lana cried silently as she just let him do what he wanted. He wasted no time thrusting into her, causing Lana to gasp in pain, which was swallowed by a rough kiss. 

She knew he was getting close by the way his thrusts got harder and faster and he pulled out and came all over her chest before kissing her forehead and leaving her room. Lana sobbed as she stumbled off of her bed and went to the bathroom to clean herself off. She stayed in the shower for almost two hours before she finally decided to get out, and she still felt so dirty. She dried off and got dressed, her body still sore as she grabbed her phone and a jacket and snuck out through her window. 

It was a two-story drop, but Lana managed. She just knew she couldn’t stay in that house. Not after what had happened. She pulled her jacket tighter against her, still feeling his hands on her body. She ended up walking until she arrived at a small park a few miles from her house, almost thirty minutes away. The park was completely empty, illuminated only the surrounding street lights, which provided only a little bit light for the park. Lana sat on the bench and pulled her knees against her chest, and cried into her knees. All she wanted was to get out of that house, or at least away from him… If he wasn’t raping or molesting Lana, he brutally was beating her in a drunken haze. 

“Ummm...Are you alright, Miss,” a voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

When Lana lifted her head to see who it was, she was greeted by none other than Spider-Man. First, she got beat up at school, then raped by her stepdad, and not she was crying in front of Spider-Man? Could this day get any worse?

“I’m OK,” Lana told him with a sniffle, wiping her nose on her jacket.

“Crying in a park at three in the morning doesn’t strike me as being ok…”

“Listen, I appreciate your concern, but there’s honestly nothing you can do to help me…”

She was hoping that he would go spin a web and leave her alone, but it was the complete opposite as he plopped down next to her.

“I can do a lot of things, Miss… ,” he defended himself.

“Can you take me away from my abusive stepfather and turn me into a normal girl who isn’t a freak at school and gets beat up and threatened on her first fucking day? Thank you, sir…, but my problems are little more complicated than a bank robbery…”

Lana got up and started to walk away, but Spider-Man stopped her and grabbed her arm. Her mind registered the feel of his suit against her skin and her eyes narrowed.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“You can’t just go back there!”

“Ummm… Yes, I can. I have two feet and I intend to use them..”

He huffed and tried to block her path.

“Listen, it’s three in the morning! It’s dangerous to be out all alone… At least let me escort you there!”

“I appreciate your concern, but there’s probably a robbery you should be stopping or something.. I’ll be fine,” she insisted, pushing past him and walking away quickly.

Little did she know, a certain spider had followed her home, making sure that the girl had arrived back home safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter :)
> 
> Trigger Warning: Rape, Child Abuse

Lana woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring. She felt like she was going to throw up as she forced herself out of bed and go to school. Something felt different today… In a way, she couldn’t put her finger on… She felt like today would be better for some reason. It must her senses screwing up from the drama yesterday. As she made her way to biology, she was stopped by that blonde kid from lunch and his friend.

“Hi! Ummm-"

“Leave me alone. I heard you loud and clear,” she said, cutting him off.

She started to walk past him, pulling her jacket closer to her body and shoving her hands in her pockets. But the boys were persistent, catching up to her and walking by her side.

“I’m sorry for yesterday,” the blonde blurted out.

Lana stopped and looked at them.

“What do you want?”

“I’m Peter, by the way,” he introduced, holding out his hand.

She looked at it and frowned until he slowly put it back down. His friend- Ned- still looked uneasy through all of this.

“I’m Lana. It’s nice to meet you, but seriously, what do you want? You can’t just threaten my life one moment and want to be best buds the next.”

“You threatened her life,” Ned asked his friend, who just rolled his eyes.

“Look, I was wrong…. I thought you were someone else…”

She looked at him skeptically, trying to figure out if there was an ulterior motive behind his words. Truly he couldn’t mean this. How can he go from enemy to friend?

“Sit with us. In biology and lunch…,” Peter told her.

“Fine…. But don’t think I trust you blondie. Don’t worry Ned, I think you’re cool,” Lana said with a smile towards the dark haired boy.

Ned bragged about being better and that people wouldn’t hate Peter if he didn’t threaten others. Peter rolled his eyes and gave in to his friend as the three freshmen walked to biology. Lana didn’t pitch her two cents preferring to keep quiet and just listen. It helped her ignore the burning pain that threatened to cripple her from her beating and…. Nightly pains….She shuddered at the memory and tried to push it out of her brain.

The trio walked into biology and was about to go find a place to sit when suddenly, Lana was tripped and fell to the ground. She felt tears prick at her eyes at the pain from the impact put on her ribs. She looked up to the boy that had beat her yesterday and she groaned.

“I guess losers have to stick together huh,” he snickered.

Ned and Peter went over to help Lana up, asking if she was alright. She could only nod, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her.

“Leave us alone Flash,” Peter growled.

“Needed to get bodyguards after yesterday loser? They won’t save you,” the boy- Flash- smirked before leaving them alone.

Lana felt like she was about to throw up as the two boys helped her to her feet. She stumbled a little bit, biting back her whines of pain and tears, leaning on Peter for support as she tried to put on a fake face and regain her balance.

“Are you sure you’re alright,” Ned asked.

“I’m fine. Thanks,” she lied.

They were obviously skeptical, but they didn’t press as they made their way to their seats. She sat down with a grunt of pain, earning concerned looks from the two boys. Lana sighed and focused on their voices and conversation to distract her from the soreness.

“You wanna hang out after school,” Ned asked.

“Sorry dude. I can’t. I have the internship with Stark today,” Peter said.

Stark? As in Tony Stark? Well damn… She had to admit, that’s pretty cool. Not many people can say they’ve met Iron Man. Then again, not many people can say they’ve met Spider-Man either. Lana wondered if Peter got to meet the other Avengers as well… Their conversation was cut short as the teacher walked in and class began.

Lana had found out that Peter and Ned were insanely smart to a shocking degree. They paid attention, but they really didn’t need to as it seemed like they already learned everything. Aside from being geniuses, they were very nerdy and sweet, and Lana was slowly starting to warm up to them. She was actually upset when class ended and she had to leave the two boys behind. She felt...safer around them. It was a foreign and nice feeling. Funny how she felt safer with a kid who threatened her life rather than with the man who was supposed be her stepdad. 

The next two classes went by in a blur. She paid zero attention in English and History. Not only was it boring, but she knew how to write and knew everything that they were talking about. All she wanted to do was go to lunch… She felt relieved when she could go see her….friends again. At least, she thought they were. Lana hoped they were. She spotted them as they were on their way to pick a table.

“Hey,” she greeted them with a smile.

They smiled and together, they decided on a table.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened with Flash yesterday,” Ned asked.

Lana bit her lip and looked down at her food. 

“He got mad that I pushed him and found me after school… Nothing that I haven’t experienced already,” she told them nonchalantly.

They must not have known how to respond to that because they switched topic awkwardly to video games.

“OK, Rainbow Six or Overwatch,” Ned demanded.

“Overwatch all the way,” Peter responded.

This led into a full spiral debate. Ned defended (wrongly) Rainbow Six Seige, while Peter fought for Overwatch. It made her upset to hear this argument.

“You can’t even compare the two games! They’re nothing alike except for the team-based aspect! Overwatch is better compared to a game like Team Fortress 2 which is actually similar,” Lana ranted.

The boys looked at her with wide eyes.

“Y-You play video games?”

“I know more than I play, but believe me when I say that Overwatch is not something I take lightly,” she explained.

They seemed shocked, but the conversation continued and Lana felt like she was an actual teenager for once. It was nice to just be able to relax and not have to worry about anything. Lunch ended far too quickly for Lana’s liking, but she luckily had one more class with Peter today which made the rest of the day a little better. By the school was over, all of the dread came rushing back that she had to go home. She had met Peter before she had to go walk home, wanting to talk to him one last time.

“Listen, I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me, but...Thank you..,” she told him.

“I’m sorry about yesterday… I was wrong… I have this weird sixth sense that tells me when danger is nearby, but sometimes it’s wrong. I just learn to trust it, ya know?”

“Actually, I do…”

 

The next few weeks went by the same: she would get up, go to school, come home, usually get beat or raped or both by her stepfather, and go to sleep. She hadn’t seen Spider-Man since that day, which was to be expected. He was a superhero and probably had better things to do than worry about a lost cause like her. But for some reason, she could help but wish he could save her from her stepfather. Especially today.

It was around six pm as Lana sat in front of the Tv and worked on her homework when she heard the front door open and slam shut. She turned to see her stepfather stumbling in with a bottle of beer in his hand and she knew he was drunk. Lana took a deep breath and tried not to panic.

“You fuckin monster,” he grumbled as he stalked towards Lana.

She tensed up as her senses went haywire. She knew tonight was going to be bad... 

“You fucking witch….”

He yanked her off the couch and threw her to the ground. Lana didn’t move as she stayed on the ground and balled her hands into fists. He walked in a slow circle around her body before finishing off his bottle of beer and throwing it on the ground next to her, causing the bottle to shatter as glass scattered around her, some of it piercing her skin. She shielded her eyes so that no glass would get in that. 

Lana felt tears fall down her face as he started kicking her anywhere his foot could reach. She curled into a ball, trying to protect herself, but doing an awful job. Lana kept her eyes on the clock as her stepfather spent the next two hours violently beating and raping her before passing out next to her.

She lay on the ground battered and bruised as she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled to the bathroom and quickly cleaned herself off and got dressed, throwing the garments on haphazardly as she staggered out of the house.

Lana wasn’t thinking as she stumbled along the sidewalk, crying and sobbing as she let her feet carry her. She somehow ended back up at the same park before she collapsed on the ground, unable to walk any further. Her consciousness was slowly fading, as she tried to get back up, but couldn’t find the strength. She thought she heard someone running towards her. She thought she felt two familiar arms pulling her into a warm body, but she wasn’t sure as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally here! I hope you guys have liked it so far. Enjoy!

When Lana woke up, she found herself lying on a medical table. Where the hell was she? What the fuck happened? The last thing she remembered was passing out at the park and feeling two hands on her then nothing… How did she get from A to B? Her brain seemed to stop working as soon as Tony Stark walked in. Tony. Fucking. Stark... Major fan girl and nose bleed moment... This couldn't be real… Lana was a) hallucinating or b) this was a dream. Beside Tony was her classmate Peter, who looked like he had just been yelled at.

“OK, so how the hell did I get here,” Lana asked, trying not to acknowledge how badly talking hurt her ribs.

“I-ummm….I brought you here…,” Peter muttered, earning a scoff from Tony

“That’s impossible...I swore the person who helped me was-”.

Lana blinked, her eyes widening as she made the connection in her mind. 

“Wwaitwaitwaitwaitwait…. H-hold on… You’re Spider-Man,” she exclaimed trying to hide the grunt of pain.

Tony and Peter’s eyes widened.

“How did you- How did you know,” Peter asked.

“You were in your suit last night…. I knew how your suit felt…”

Tony looked at Peter with amusement: a face that wanted to make a dirty joke.

“Alright, first off, kid, if I may interrupt, how the hell did you get those bruises,” Tony asked.

Lana looked down at her hands and stayed quiet. She didn’t exactly know how to answer the question. 

“It was my fault… Just a stupid accident…,” she lied, trying to fight back tears that were threatening to fall.

Tony chuckled and looked at her classmate, obviously reading her bullshit and he was not amused. Lana was terrified now. No doubt Peter had told Tony about her abuse, but she never said anything about getting raped… What if they found out? She’d be dead for sure! 

“An accident huh? Is it an accident that your ribs were broken and fractured? Was it an accident that there were shards of glass stuck in your skin? Was it an accident that caused you to be unconscious for three days straight,” he interrogated her.

Lana was frozen in fear as she held his gaze. An unconscious whimper escaped her lips at his anger. She felt silent tears fall down her face at the intensity. Peter was yelling at Tony to stop while the older man was up in her face. She threw her hands up to protect herself, a subconscious reaction that she had developed over time.

“P-P-Please…,” she whimpered, not exactly knowing what she was begging for.

But it had both men backing away and shutting up. Lana cried softly, feeling embarrassed that she was crying in front two superheroes. She heard Tony curse quietly and peeked through her defensive hands to see Peter glaring at the older man. Tony looked angry, but not at Lana. 

“Shit… I’m sorry Kid,” Tony apologized.

Lana was confused at his apology, not used to those words. She expected to hit, not an apology.

“Y-you’re not...You’re not mad,” Lana asked, her voice quiet and small.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

She couldn’t find a response. Choosing instead to just look at her hands in silent when she slowly reverted back into her normal sitting position.

“Listen, I just want to know who did this to you,” Tony explained.

Her gaze shifted from Tony to Peter before looking back down. 

“I….I-I can’t…”

“L-Lana… You asked me if I could take you away from your abusive stepfather… Well, I found someone who can...or can at least help..”

“Your stepfather was abusing you?! Goddamnit, Peter! If you knew why didn’t you tell me,” Tony scolded the teen before turning back to Lana and asking, “How long?”

“It’s not that bad… It’s my fault. I-”

When Lana didn’t answer, Tony got increasingly upset.

“HOW LONG?!”

Peter ran up to the older man and grabbed his arm as she whimpered, silent tears from his loud voice running down her face.

“You need to chill,” Peter growled.

Tony looked to Peter then back at Lana and sighed before nodding and apologizing again before asking his question once more.

“S-s-since I was six….”

He cursed and Peter whispered in something in his ear. The two of them seemed to have a quiet argument. Lana was nervous about being gone so long and her stepfather being angry when she got back.

“Listen, I appreciate the help, but I should really get back home….,” Lana said as she started to get up causing both Tony and Peter to rush over and stop her.

“Nuh-uh. No way are you going back there. You’re staying here. You’re not going back there. Ever,” Tony said sternly.

Her eyes widened and panic set in at his words.

“B-B-But what if he finds me again? He’ll get me and he’ll...he’ll-he’ll-”

“Calm down sweetheart… He won’t get you,” Tony said, trying to calm her down.

But Lana couldn’t hear him as she struggled to breathe, the panic taking control as she cried. Two arms pulled her into a strong embrace, softly stroking her hair.

“It’s alright kiddo...He won’t hurt you anymore… I got ya… Just breathe alright? You gotta breathe…,” Tony soothed.

This feeling inside her chest… This gesture of affection… It was so foreign to Lana that she didn’t know what to do with it. All she could do was cry into his chest, and it felt so wonderful to be held and allow herself to just fall apart, even if for a moment. Despite the burning pain in her ribs, Lana couldn’t stop crying. Tony just kept stroking her hair, coaxing her to breathe and calm down. She started to focus on the rise and fall of the older man’s chest, trying to keep pace with him.

“That’s it… There ya go… Good girl,” he said.

Those two words, just two small words of praise made Lana swell with pride and happiness. It inspired her to try and calm down and keep breathing. As soon as she calmed down, Lana pulled away sniffling as she looked down at the ground.

“You ok,” Tony asked.

She nodded and looked over at Peter.

“Thanks for your help at the park,” she said.

“N-n-no problem,” he stuttered.

It was quiet for a few moments as they stayed in awkward silence. It was strangling Lana so she decided to speak up.

“So, what’s gonna happen now,” she asked them.

“You’re going to with us. In the Avengers Tower.”

And just like that, her whole life changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Feedback and suggestions are appreciated as always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Mentions of Sexual Child Abuse, kissing, past child abuse, Underage sex

Lana didn’t sleep at all that night for a few reasons. One reason was that since she wasn’t back with her stepdad, she didn’t get raped or beaten, which was great, but it caused her to anticipate him coming when he never did. So, at around three am, she got up and took and shower, got dressed, and got ready for school and was done before her alarm even went off for her to wake up.

The drive to school was very awkward and Lana had no idea what to talk about. Feelings were tense between the girl and Tony. He tried to convince her to stay at the Tower, but Lana shook her head and only told him that she has had worse and this was nothing and was out the door before he could protest any further. On the ride, he had informed Lana that Peter would be coming with them to the Tower for his internship thingy. Lana had only nodded in acknowledgment. At any rate, she couldn’t get out of the car fast enough and get inside after a quick thank you and goodbye. Peter was instantly there to greet her at her locker.

“Hey! How are you feeling,” he asked.

“I’m doing alright. How about you?”

“I’m good! Hey, can we go get Ned? He’s probably at his locker.”

She shrugged and followed the teen to their friend’s locker. She didn’t know when she decided the blonde was incredibly hot and had a body sculpted like and by the Gods, but she had found herself catching any discreet glimpse and stare she could manage without being caught, which was exactly what she was doing as she followed a step behind him to observe the hidden toned muscles on his back.

But it wasn’t just his body that had Lana interested in the blonde, it was also his quirky and bubbly personality. His energy was out of this world and he was the type of kid to be able to make any person smile. The only word she could think of to describe him was adorkable. 

At any rate, most of the school day was spent with Lana daydreaming about Peter and staying with him and Ned. School couldn’t let out fast enough as Peter and Lana said goodbye to Ned. 

Peter’s presence made the ride back to the Tower less awkward as he seemed to be oblivious to the obvious tension. That or he was very good at hiding it. Once they arrived at the Tower, Lana immediately split off to go find something to do. Clint offered her some food that he had just finished cooking for lunch which she declined with a smile. His offer was shocking as she always had to everything herself and wasn’t used to people, let anyone strangers who were famous superheroes, offering food with no strings attached. She didn’t buy it as she made her way to her room.

 

Adjusting to the new life in the Tower was quite hard for Lana. She wasn’t used to this thing called “kindness” or “family”, and she especially didn’t know what do with it. She was used to getting beaten and raped almost every night and when it didn’t happen, she would often be left anticipating and not sleeping. 

Another problem that came with their kindness was how she responded to it. The first problem or mishap happened when Lana was in the living room watching a movie. She was deep into watching Breakfast Club as she sipped on her water that was almost gone when Bruce walked in. He made a quick comment on the movie before asking to join her. Lana was skeptical at first but she agreed and when she finished her water, the older man offered to refill her drink.

“That’s fine. I can get it,” Lana said.

“It’s not a problem. Seriously,” Bruce told her, taking the cup before she could reject.

She was terrified as he refilled the glass with ice and more water. Every time her stepdad had done something, he would demand something in return: anything ranging from a small kiss to full-on sex. She shut her eyes tightly as he came back and set down the water and settled back on the couch.

Lana took a deep breath and got up from her spot and straddled Bruce whose face turned red and eyes were wide with shock.

“Ummmm….Lana? What are you-”

She cut him off with a heated kiss. From what she knew, the faster she did this, the faster it would be over. But what shocked her was that he pushed the girl away and stared at her with wide eyes filled with shock and anger and panic.

“Are you insane!? What the hell was that” he demanded.

“I-I-I’m sorry! I thought that’s what you wanted! I just wanted to show you I appreciated the drink! Please…. What did I do wrong?”

“You don’t kiss people to show gratitude! A simple thank you is enough. Why did you think you had to kiss me?”

“I just- I don’t know….My stepdad used to- I….,” Lana just rambled on dumbly before getting up and running to her room.

She left the older man behind her as she slammed the door shut and leaned back against it, panting and trembling from what had just happened as she slid down to the floor. Speaking of which, what the hell did just happen? Well, one thing is for sure: she fucked up. Big time. Oh God. WHat would happen when the others inevitably found out? Would they kick her to curb? Take her back to her stepdad? Lock her away? She didn’t mean to make Bruce upset. She thought that was what he wanted… Was she not supposed to trade her body to show good will? 

Needless to say, it was a rough couple of following weeks. Aside from her learning how to cope with this new life, she had also started to train with Natasha and the team to learn how to fight and protect herself. It was a lot to take in so quickly, but Lana didn’t mind. It made her feel more safe and confident in herself. In fact, the training room had become her favorite room for a whole different reason; she could practice dancing in peace.

Dancing was her way of escaping and dealing when things got rough ever since her dad left. Her stepdad would try and stop her from doing what she loved, but Lana would make sure she found a way to get around his rule.

Lana smiled to herself at the memories as she got dressed in a black crop top with a hood on the back and spandex before she slid on some black, open-toed heels and took a deep breath and made her way to the training room and was happy to find it empty as she slipped inside.

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Miss?”

“Play Walk It Talk It by Migos.”

“Yes, Miss.”

The music started and Lana let the music flow through her body as she danced focusing solely on the music. She moved in time with the music and it felt so good to just let go and forget everything for these few moments. Lana only got about a minute and a half or so into the song before she saw Peter watching her in the doorway with wide eyes.

“OH MY GOD,” she exclaimed, yelling at the AI to turn the music off as she gulped and stood there, face red as a tomato.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa! Why’d you stop? You’re really good,” he said before asking, “ Where’d you learn how to dance?”

Lana awkwardly chuckled as she thanked him.

“I taught myself…”

“THAT’S AMAZING! I mean uhh...That’s cool…," he said with a blush as he scratched the back of his neck.

She giggled and eventually promised to teach him some moves if he promised to keep her dancing a secret from Tony and the team.

“Why?”

“Just promise?”

“I promise. Can I tell Ned?”

Lana rolled her eyes but gave in. 

“I have to get back to the lab before Tony wonders where I went. I’ll catch ya later,” he said before waving her goodbye.

Lana felt butterflies in her stomach as she blushed and waved back, watching the way his ass moved when he walked and felt herself almost start to drool. She had never seen something so sexy that put her in a bad mood. Mainly because she knew she couldn’t have it. She shook her head and berated herself for thinking of her friend that way. He probably had some secret girlfriend she didn’t know about anyways...Right?  
She shook her head to shake away those thoughts and decided to distract herself by continuing to dance until it was almost midnight, only stopping for food and to go to the bathroom. She was sweaty and exhausted by the time she finally decided to stop and made her way to her room to shower and go to bed. Lana peeled the sweat-soaked clothes off of her body was a disgusted grimace before she stepped into the shower.

The warm spray was heaven against her aching body, but she took a quick shower as she wanted nothing more than let herself sink into her bed and pass out. Once she finished, she stepped out of the shower and dried off and got dressed in her PJs and climbed into bed hoping to get some sleep.

Which brought her back to another adjustment she had make: noises. While she had gotten her touch manipulation under control, she didn’t necessarily know how to control her other enhanced senses which would leave her hearing everything throughout the night. In fact, she could the air conditioning, people snoring, when one of the members tossed and turned at night, whenever someone got up to go to the bathroom, even if it wasn’t on the same floor as her, she could hear it. She didn’t exactly know how to prevent this and it kept her up many nights.

The third, and most shocking thing Lana had found out, well more like had suspicions about, was Tony and Peter being in a relationship. The way they would interact around each other was...well different, but the team didn’t seem to notice, or just didn’t care. To be honest, Lana wouldn’t care if they were. They were cute together and she had a feeling that Peter’s admiration for the older man ran deeper.  
What started this was when Lana had taken a nap in her room after school and Peter came over for his internship thingy. 

She didn’t think much of it until her senses started to go crazy and picked up on every sound, including the lab where the two men currently were, and what she heard was definitely not work.

“You’ve been a bad boy today Peter,” Tony said.

“I’m sorry Daddy. I promise I’ll be good,” Peter gasped.

“Count for me baby,” Tony demanded.

Then, it sounded like someone was spanking someone, or more specifically, Tony was spanking Peter. She could hear them so clearly it was like she was there. They stopped at fifty and she could hear Peter crying, but during the time Tony had been spanking Peter, she had heard him moaning and sometimes begging for more as small words of praise and degradation fell from the older man’s lips. After that, she assumed rough sex had followed as the moaning intensified and she could skin against skin. It was a sound she couldn’t ever forget. 

When Lana finally got the courage to move, she went down to find them fully clothed and working, but there was definitely something off about the way Peter moved. She didn’t question it and kept her thoughts private. However, this happened multiple times and Lana was tired of not knowing. Eventually, she caught them in the act and found them making out in the lab. 

“I knew it,” she exclaimed from the doorway, causing both of them to look over in shock and fear.

“Oh shit,” Peter cursed.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Tony tried to cover it up.

Lana chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Pssh. Don’t get you boxers tied in a knot. Your secret is safe with me. I’m just glad to finally have tangible proof. I’ll leave y’all be,” she smirked turning to walk out the door before stopping, “Oh and Peter? You should be a good boy for your Daddy today.”

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and all she could do was live with her mistake and play it cool as she walked out of the room and avoided the two men for rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y’all think! I wanted things to get moving! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrukH5pP7UQ this is the link to inspiration for the dance. My favs are at 3:12 and 5:58, the girl in the middle wearing all black. And Brinn (the first girl in the middle, who is also the choreographer). 
> 
> Feedback and suggestions are appreciated! I love y’all so much and thank you for your support and reading my story!


	6. Chapter 6

After that day, her relationship with Mr. Stark and Peter changed, or maybe it was just her. Lana thought she was going insane as she started to dream about being part their sex acts and having Tony dominating her and Peter as they-

She woke up with a gasp, blushing and panting heavily as she ran her hands over her face. She checked her phone to find that it was 5:00 am. Lana groaned and got up and entered the shower to wash away her disgusting thoughts and dream. Once she was done, she finished getting ready for school.

By the time she was done, her alarm clock had already gone off for her to wake up. She laid in bed until it was time to go. The ride on the way to school was awkward as there was still tension from her comment the other day. She sighed as she got out of the car while Tony said goodbye and sped away.

Peter was at her locker when she arrived. His face turned a bright red when he saw her and his eyes shot to the ground and darted around as if they were determined to avoid looking at her.

“Hey,” she said as she approached.

“Umm...Uhh... Hi.”

Lana smirked and put her stuff away and started small talk with him as they went to go get Ned. Peter and his friend did their little handshake before they went off to biology. A hand on her shoulder stopped Lana from walking and she turned to see a girl standing there. She leaned in close and slipped something into her hand. The touch of her hand was registered in Lana’s mind, as well as a multitude of information.  
“See you in math,” she whispered before walking away as if nothing had happened.

The interaction lasted only a couple seconds and left Lana standing there confused for a couple moments. She opened her hand and instantly knew what she was holding: weed. Lana stared at it and looked back where the girl had gone to find no trace of her.

“Lana? Are you alright,” Ned called out to her.

“Yea...I’m fine…”

She discreetly slid the drugs into her pocket and caught up to her friends. The rest of the day was spent with Lana lost in thought about the drugs. Peter had attempted to talk to her multiple times, but she was too out of it to hear him as she walked to where Tony’s car was waiting.

“Lana!”

Huh? Yea?”

“Are you alright? You’ve been quiet all day,” he said, eyes concerned and focused.

She nodded and only said she was fine. When she got to Tony’s car, she held out her hand to her friend so he could fist bump her before she left like he always did, but instead, Peter enveloped her in a hug. It took Lana a second to process what he was doing so she could awkwardly hug him back. 

The hug lasted a little longer than necessary before he abruptly pulled away with a string of apologies. She got in the car where she saw Tony staring at Peter before shaking his head a couple of times as if to snap himself out of his thoughts.

“How was your day,” he asked.

“It was good…,” she said, sticking her hand in her pocket to fiddle with the drugs quietly  
.  
“Oh, yea? Anything interesting happen?”

Lana thought about telling Tony about the drugs. She knew it was the right thing to do, but part of her really wanted to try it. No. She couldn’t. But maybe just one time? 

“Not sure yet….,” she whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened.”

Tony looked at her suspiciously. Lana stared out the window, clenching the weed in her hands tightly as she bit her lip. The rest of the ride was silent before they arrived at the Tower. She silently made her way to her room before pulling out the drugs in her pocket. She smelled it and flinched a little bit. Inside the little baggie was also a couple cigarette and a lighter. How the hell did that girl manage to smuggle that in without being caught?

Lana decided to try a little out and smoked a tiny bit before hiding the rest. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like it one bit. Her senses were on fire and it scared Lana. The room was spinning and she sat on her bed for a little bit to avoid falling. Her mind was racing and her heart pounded rapidly. She swore she only took a little, but it felt like she smoked the entire bag. 

Her hands started to shake uncontrollably and it was getting hard to breathe. There was a loud ringing in her ears, sounds from everything, everywhere inside the Tower. The lights became far too bright to look at and Lana had to squint to avoid the harshness. Even with her closed eyes, the light still hurt. She covered her ears with her hands, trying desperately to block the sounds out.

Lana’s senses were overwhelming her and she started to cry when it felt like she couldn’t breathe. She ended up collapsing on her bed, her body twitching and spasming randomly as she lay on the bed. She was shaking. Everything was black, even though her eyes were wide open. All of the noises had clumped together into a loud ringing that pounded in her head before everything was still and silent.

It was like she was on the edge of death, but still alive. It was the strangest feeling...It felt like she was dead. She couldn’t move, talk, breathe, see, but she knew she was alive. She could vaguely think. Suddenly, her vision came back and everything crashed back like she was shoved back into her body. Lana bolted upright and with a gasp.

Everything was still woozy, but she managed to stumble to her feet and grab the drugs before staggering through the hall to try and find Tony. She could hear her heart thumping in her ears and she wondered if it would burst out of her chest as she forced herself to walk normally as she entered the living room. The team looked up at her arrival.

“Are you alright Lana,” Steve asked, coming up to her to examine the girl.

She could feel their eyes on her and she tried hard to act as normal as she could.

“I’m fine. Have you seen Tony,” she asked the super soldier.

“He’s in the lab with Bruce,” he responded.

She thanked him before making her way to the lab. It was so hard to keep walking straight while the room was spinning and her senses were off. She found Bruce and Tony in the lab and she leaned against the wall for support. It was getting unbearably hot and she thought she might burn up and suffocate. She was scared that she might have another episode, but she forced herself to focus.

“Tony,” she called out to the man.

Bruce and Tony looked over and their eyes widened when they saw the girl stumble off the wall and almost collapse to the ground. She was shaking so hard that it was difficult to stand up. Two hands caught her and kept upright.

“Jesus Christ...Are you alright? You’re burning up,” Tony commented.

“A girl… At school... Couldn’t help it...Only took a bit…,” she told him as she put the drugs in his hands. 

It was so hot, so unbearably hot and she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Normally, she would have only one episode, but she guessed the drugs in her system, no matter how little, interfered with her powers and caused them to go haywire. The more time went on, the harder and faster her heart pounded, she could hear everything, the lights once again became too bright, her mind was heavy, the more violently her body shook, and the harder it was to stay awake. She could feel herself getting weaker with each passing second until she was leaning on Tony to keep her from falling.

“So hot….So hot….,” she mumbled before falling limp in his arms.

 

Lana groaned as she woke up to find herself in the medical room of the Tower.

“Weed? Fucking weed? You thought it would be a good idea to smoke and get high,” Tony demanded, too loudly for Lana when she wasn’t fully aware of everything yet.

Now? Her mind was not ready for this. Lana sighed and held her pounding head. 

“No… That’s not… Please be quiet….,” she grumbled.

“What the hell happened back there!? You stumbled in looking like hell before just collapsing! What the hell was that?”

Loud...He was so loud… She was not herself yet… He was closer now, still yelling, only adding to the pain in her head and the ringing in her ears. She covered her ears with her hands and whimpered. She just wanted him to be quiet…

“How long have you been getting high??!!!!!!”

She couldn’t take it anymore and something inside her snapped.

“STOOOOOOPPPPP!!!!!!”

Suddenly, Tony went silent. She opened her eyes, which she didn’t even know she had closed, to find Tony staring off in the distance, eyes darting around the room and unfocused.

“What the hell is happening,” he said, sounding afraid.

She waved her hands in front of his face. No reaction. 

“Tony?”  
He didn’t respond. Suddenly, he started swaying before falling to the floor.  
“Why can’t I see? I can’t hear….I can’t see….I can’t hear… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!!”

Her eyes widened and she got up and grabbed Tony’s shoulders and lightly shook him. He was like he didn’t even feel her touch him. What the hell was happening? She looked around the room and caught a reflection of herself in the metal of a desk to find her eyes glowing white.

She felt herself getting weaker and weaker with each passing second and she started to panic. Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard. She must be the one that caused this, so she had to be able to reverse this somehow. Lana could feel a strange energy in the room and she decided to focus on that. She held a panicking Tony in her arms as she concentrated on taking the strange power back into herself. She was finding it harder and harder to stay awake as she put all of her effort into this energy.

Suddenly, she was hit with a whoosh of air into her body, knocking her backward. Her head was spinning and all she could hear was strange static noise. The entire room was blurry and unfocused and it felt like she was high. 

It took a couple of moments and rapid blinking for everything to clear. She looked over at Tony to find his eyes darting around the room before landing on Lana.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know…”

“Bullshit!”

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW TONY! JESUS! IF I TELL YOU TO BE QUIET, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!”

Tony rubbed his face with his hands before he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was quiet for a moment as if he was lost in thought. 

“I didn’t get those drugs to get high. A girl at school gave them to me… I thought I’d only try a bit…”

“Yea? How’d that go,” he asked sarcastically.

Who the hell did this guy think he was? Her anger flared. She was in no mood to deal with his bullshit.

“Ya know what? No. You don’t get to preach to me about a moral high ground on this! You’re probably plastered every day! If you don’t kill yourself, that alcohol definitely will fucker! Don’t you fucking dare talk to me about getting high or some shit like that like you’re a fucking saint! You’re not my dad, and never will be!”

Suddenly, her head felt like it might explode and she took a sharp inhale before falling to her knees. She panted heavily and just laid on the ground and fell asleep.


	7. I'm sorry

NOT AN UPDATE! Listen guys, I've gotten a lot of love! But I don't think I can continue this. I might take it down. I thought I could write this but I just feel uncomfortable with it. I may change it up and repost it with older characters and a little bit different plot, but as of right now, the plan is to rework on it. I just can't write the underage stuff with Tony and Peter... I'm super sorry


End file.
